Eric Animations
Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie (also known as Eric Animations: The Movie and Eric Animations: The Ultimate Epic Movie, simply known as Eric Animations, and formally known as The Eric Show: The Movie) is an upcoming 2018 3D hand-drawn/flash/CGI computer animated action adventure science fiction family comedy drama time travel superhero crossover film. Directed by Henry Norton, D.A. Nichols, Abbey Thickson, Steven Spielberg and Alvin Hung (Founder and CEO of Go!Animate), and co-directed by Mason Moore, James Sharp, Jessica William, Brian Sharp, and Robert Stainton, this film is written by Norton, Sharp, Stephan Swaby, Emman Cortez, Gabriel Garcia, Nolan Massey, and Terry Ward, and stars the voices of Zachary Gordon, Kevin Spacey, Lauren Graham, Isaac Hempstead Wright, Dove Cameron, Tim Curry, and Nasim Pedrad. Based on The Eric Show created by Prince Boadu and Julian Badit (known by their pseudonyms PFilms207 Power (formally PFilms207 Forever VGCP) and ThatGreenSwagGuy), it is an international co-production of the United States, Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, United Kingdom, and Denmark, the first film to be based off a Go!Animate Network and Discovery Kids series, a feature-length spin-off to the 2017 films Alvin Hung And The Go!Fags: The Movie and Game Over saga, and the first theatrical film to be based of an original Go!Animate property, as well as the forth theatrical film to be based off a Cartoon Network series. The first theatrical Cartoon Network film was The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002), and the second one was Regular Show: The Movie (2015). The film has a plot similar to two 2015 fan-made films MYCUN created by Gabriel Garcia, and BIA: The Movie created by Robert Slave. As a crossover film, Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie will also feature characters from Ben 10, Rugrats, Steven Universe, Despicable Me, Adventure Time, FusionFall, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and many others, all from their original creators' permission. Most of the actors and actresses, such as Steve Carrell, Kristin Wig, Dan Castellaneta, Ryan Porter, Dana Gaier, Tom Kenny, Roger Bumpass, Miranda Cosgrove, Chris Pratt, Kate McKinnon, and others will reprise their roles in the film, with the exceptions of John Ritter, Christine Cavanaugh, and June Foray, who were both replaced by Luke Wilson, Max Charles, and Seth Green respectively. Produced by The Go!Animate Company, Warner Bros. Animation (under the Warner Animation Group feature film unit), Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Animation, NicThic Productions, Colin Entertainment, Ltd., Sony Pictures Animation, Laka Animation Studios, DHX Media, Discovery Kids, Universal Kids, Timberwolf Productions,Greenyworld Studios, Illumination Entertainment, and Universal Animation Studios, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in US prints, along with Sony Pictures Entertainment for Columbia Pictures, along with Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures, in US and International prints, and Entertainment One in Canadian prints. The film is scheduled to be released on June 1, 2018 in 3D, 2D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX 3D. Synopsis The film centers Eric Animations, a 15-year old boy who lives a normal life in Go!Anipaulis, California, a city related to Go!Animate City, and near Los Angeles. However, Gozaburo Kaiba, a troublemaker and villain in Go!Animate City and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, his girlfriend Isabella and their villainous friends James, Mr. Keebler, Belly, The Go!WhiteKnight, and others, which are a team of troublemakers, villains, and Go!Fags from different TV shows and movies, called "The Villain Alliance", plans to seek revenge on the heroes and the good people who hates them, and always gets them in trouble, by taking over all of the media universes, including the fictional universes in the Media Multiverse, spawn grounded videos out of everyone, on top of all realms of TV shows, movies, comics, gaming and other media, and turn them into monsters. It's up to Eric Animations, along with his friends (Victor, Julie (Eric's girlfriend), Erika, PC Guy, Benjamin Santagati, and others) to team up with the good people, and other heroes, which are third-party/copyrighted characters, to defeat Gozaburo and his team and save the Media Multiverse before it's too late. Plot Coming Soon! Cast *Zachary Gordon as Eric Animations, a 15-year old teenage boy living a double life as a 10th grade student of Go!Anipaulis High School and as a famous YouTuber named EricAnimate. He is the teenage son of Kimberly and Diesel Animations, and the main protagonist of the movie. *Tim Curry as Gozaburo Kaiba, a troublemaker and villain in Go!Animate and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, the former CEO of KaibaCorp, Isabella's boyfriend, and the main leader of a team of grounded-video-obsessed troublemakers and Go!Fags. He is the first main antagonist of the movie. *Nasim Pedrad as Isabella Once-Ler, a troublemaker in Go!Animate, the greedy, pessimistic mother of The Once-Ler, the co-leader of a team of grounded-video-obsessed troublemakers, and the second main antagonist of the movie. She is also Gozeburo's girlfriend. *Steven Blum as TBA *TBA as Julie, Eric's current innocent girlfriend, Eric's best friend, and Eric's future wife. She is the first main deuteragonist of this movie. *TBA as Erika, Eric's first friend and cheerleader for the GoAnipaulis High School football team. She is the second main deuteragonist of this movie. *Isaac Hempstead Wright as Victor, Eric's second friend, and the third main deuteragonist of this movie. *Brendan Meyer as CoolBoy7750, a YouTuber, Go!Animator, and a former Go!WhiteKnight. He is now Eric's friend, and the fourth main deuteragonist of this movie. *TBA as Kate, Eric's third friend and cheerleader for the GoAnipaulis High School football team like Erika. *TBA as Dr. Goani Matestein, Julie's father and a scientist who believes in Go!Animate Logic. *TBA as PC Guy, a friendly and busy natural-born Microsoft fan and a comic relief. *TBA as Benjamin Santagati, a YouTube and Go!Animate user, and one of Eric's friends. *TBA as Cameron the Camera Girl, a professional filmmaker, video camera operator, and PC Guy's girlfriend. She is one of the minor characters of this movie. *TBA as Phil the Video Camera, an anthropomorphic video camera who is Cameron's pet, best friend, and sidekick. *TBA as Justin Harrison, a troublemaker and a Go!WhiteKnight from Go!Animate City. He is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, James, Mr. Keebler, Belly, and The Go!WhiteKnight. *Lauren Graham as Kimberly Animations, Eric's mom. *David Kaye as the Twelfth Doctor. *Vincent Martella as Sonic the Hedgehog, the titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and also, the mascot of SEGA. **Martella also voices Phineas Flynn, appearing dressed up as the Marvel Cinematic Universe variation of Spider-Man. *Misty Lee as Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters of Sonic's World. *Kyle Herbert as Ryu, a Japanese Martial artist from Street Fighter. *Reuben Langadon as Ken Masters and Dante *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat, a princess from the Sol Dimension. *Jennifer Hale *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion, the undead ninja of Mortal Kombat in the NetherRealm. *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Kevin Spacey as Diesel Animations, Eric's dad. *TBA as Alvin Hung, the founder and CEO of The Go!Animate Company. *Max Charles as Dexter, a boy genius from his TV show of the same name Dexter's Laboratory, and the online video game FusionFall. He is one of the minor characters of the movie. *Mason Moore as Jimmy Neutron, a boy genius from his movie, and TV show of the same name. He is also one of the minor characters of this movie. *TBA as Cianan Irvine, a YouTuber and Go!Animator from Australia and Go!Animate City. He is the third main deuteragonist of the movie, and also one of Eric's friends. *Matt Smith as Eric Smith, Eric Animations' cousin. *Conrad Vernon as the Gingerbread Man, one of the minor characters in the movie. He was first created as a fairy tale character, and was also one of the minor characters for DreamWorks Animation's animated movie from 2001, Shrek. *TBA as the School Bus driver. *TBA as Eric's teacher in Go!Anipaulis High School. *TBA as the narrator for a documentary video of the American History. *TBA as the ticket agent for Go!Cinema. *TBA as the usher for Go!Cinema. *TBA as the announcer for Go!Cinema. *Leopold Slikk as himself in the archived footage as the Angry German Kid. *TBA as the intercom voice as the front enterance to Gozeburo's lair. *TBA as the masked chef. *Nolan Massey as Master Holographic Crystal Ball. *TBA as Althea Andrea. *TBA as Princess Morbucks, a spoiled rich girl who is an antagonist towards The Powerpuff Girls. She loves gold and is The Powerpuff Girls' number 4 archenemy. She is also one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as Dave, a troublemaker in Go!Animate City who hates Trains, and is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as Larry, a troublemaker in Go!Animate City, and Dave's brother. Just like Dave, he also hates Trains, and is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as Beddu, a Sicilian troublemaker in Go!Ville, which is another town related to Go!Animate City. He is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as the kidnapping Go!Fags. *Levi Miller as Brian Animations, Eric's adoptive brother. *TBA as an injured Go!Fag guard. *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as the news reporter for the Go!Animate News Network (GNN). *TBA as the weather reporter for the Go!Animate Weather Channel. *TBA as the receptionist for the Go!Animate Community Center. *Steve Carell as Felonius Gru, the former villain-turned-Anti-Villain League agent, Margo, Edith, and Agnes' adoptive father, and Lucy's husband. **Carell will also voice Dru, Gru's long lost brother. *Kristin Wig as Lucy Wilde, an Anti-Villain League agent, Gru's wife, and the girls' adoptive mother. *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo, Gru and Lucy's older adoptive daughter. *Dana Gaier as Edith, Gru and Lucy's middle adoptive daughter. *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman, a DC Comics Superhero. *Channing Tatum as Clark Kent/Superman, a DC Comics Superhero. *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, a Marvel Comics Superheroine. *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, a Multibillionaire Marvel Comics Superhero. *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Pratt also voices Owen Grady, dinosaur hunter. *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, a teenage Marvel comics Superhero. *Ashley Burch as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, a teenage Marvel comics Superheroine. *Khary Payton as Eric Brooks/Blade, a vampire hunter *Vic Micnogna as Luke Skywalker *Troy Baker as Han Solo * *Kimberly Brooks as Jasper *Daniel Craig as James Bond *Scarlett Johannson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Patrick Stewart as Kang the Conqueror, a villainous time traveler. *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. *Steven Blum as TBA *TBA as TTTEAndSpongebobYesFurFagsNo (ThomasTheTankEngineAndSpongebobYesFurFagsNo). *Teresa Gallagher as Penny Fitzgerald *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Donielle T. Hansley Jr as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Dove Cameron as Kayla, Eric Smith's girlfriend. More cast and characters coming soon! Production Development In November 2016, Henry Norton announced that he wanted to do a feature-length film based on Go!Animate Network, Cartoon Network, and Discovery Kids's original series The Eric Show. The film was originally titled promotionally as The Eric Show: The Movie. Henry asked Prince Boadu and Julian Badit, who are the creators of the series, if he can do a feature-length film based on their series. The creators agreed to make a film based on the series, and they gave Henry permission to make the film. On December 25, 2016, Warner Bros and Paramount Pictures acquired the rights to produce the film, and would team up with Go!Animate to develop the film. It was also confirm that the film would be the first Go!Animated film to be a mix of hand drawn animation, 2D digital flash animation, and 3D computer generated imagery (CGI). The film was originally planned to be co-produced by John Harry Lau Productions. However, in March 29, 2017, John Harry Lau announced that he did not want to work on the production of the film. The next day, Paramount Animation, a animation division of Paramount Pictures had agreed to produce the film instead of John Harry Lau Productions. In April 6, 2017, John Harry Lau has decided to return to working on the production of the film. (See Trivia for more.) In March 27, 2017, James Sharp, also known by his nickname Sharpness Knight, agreed to help with the production of the film. He also agreed to have his company Sharpness Knight Animation Studios, and GreenyWorld Studios co-produce the film. In March 25, 2017, NDCUnivercity Media, a parody of NBCUniversal, had also agreed to help with the production of the film, and NDCUnivercity Animation Studios (now Laka Animation Studios) was added to produce the film on April 18, 2017. Univercity Pictures was also added on the same day, to distribute the film Internationally besides Paramount Pictures, but under Universal Pictures, which Univercity is parodized to. However, 5 days later, Univercity Pictures and NDCUniversal Animation Studios were both removed from producing and distributing the film. (See Trivia for more.) Universal will distribute the film along with Paramount Internationally instead of Univercity, and DreamWorks Animation and Illumination Entertainment will produce the film instead of NDCUnivercity Animation Studios. NDCUnivercity will still help with the development of the film, but only under Universal. In May 11, 2017, Eric Medina and Colin Lloyd Pendergast, had also agreed to develop the film, and have Adult Mall Movies, and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. added to produce the film. During production of the film, Columbia Pictures released Alvin Hung And The Go!Fags: The Movie on June 16, 2017. The film received positive reviews. On July 2017, Cianan Irvine, the director and producer of the film had agreed to help with the production of Eric Animations' movie. In Alvin Hung's movie, EricAnimate, a.k.a Eric Animations, had appeared in the film to help Doodle Bob and his friends save Alvin Hung and his family and stop CoolBoy7750 and his team from ruining Go!Animate and turning it into FutureAnimate. Eric is the same character from The Eric Show, as well as his upcoming film based on the series, which is this film. In July 2017, it was announced and revealed that Eric Animations' movie would not only be based on The Eric Show, but also become a feature-length spin-off to Alvin Hung And The Go!Fags: The Movie, involving Sony Pictures Entertainment to not only work on the film with Columbia Pictures distributing the film Internationally with Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures, and Sony Pictures Animation co-producing the film for CGI animation, but to also acquire the rights to produce the film. In August 2017, Famous Players Entertainment, Pobo Films, and DreamWorks Animation were both removed from developing the film because Famous Players is a film exhibitor and a cable television service provider, not a film studio. Also, Famous Players shut down in 2005 and was replaced by Cineplex. Pobo Films was removed because it's a rip-off to a television channel called Qubo and the makers of the film do not want to get sued by Ion Media for copyright infringement. DreamWorks Animation was removed because the company is not making films until 2019. DreamWorks Animation was later replaced by Illumination Entertainment. Later, Laka Animation Studios (formally NDCUnivercity Animation Studios was brought back. On September 2, 2017, ToonRocket, and Sharpness Knight Animation Studios were removed from developing the film. ToonRocket was removed because The Eric Show is not a ToonRocket original series, and Sharpness Knight Animation Studios was removed because James Sharp, the co-director, producer, executive producer, writer, and editor of the film was working with Colin Entertainment, Ltd, NicThic Productions, and GreenyWorld Studios on the development of the film, and having his company Sharpness Knight Animation Studios develop the film was too much for the list of companies developing the film. Writing Writing for the film started on April 3, 2017. Since then, the script for the movie is currently in progress since the original transcript got deleted. But writer/actor KnottyOrchid12 AKA Nolan Massey is helping rewrite the script. Cancellation and Revival In June 25, 2017, James Sharp had deleted the article to Eric Animations: The Ultimate Epic Movie, along with the original transcript, credits, trailer transcripts, and soundtrack. This caused Stephan Swaby, one of the producers and writers of the film to rage in all caps at James Sharp saying this "Oh MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!! YOU RUINED HENRY NORTON'S MOVIE AND ERIC ANIMATIONS' MOVIE!!!! NOW HENRY NORTON AND ERIC ANIMATIONS ARE GOING TO BE MAD AT YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!!! HOW COULD YOU?! THIS TOOK ME 3 MONTHS TO MAKE!!! NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING LIKE THIS?!! WHY?!! WHY?!! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HENRY NORTON, ME, AND ERIC ANIMATIONS?!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! YOU MADE ME SO FREAKING FURIOUS!!! NOW I'M GOING TO LOSE MY MIND BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!". Because of Stephan's rude behavior, he got banned from Idea Wiki, which caused him to be even more angry at James Sharp and blame him for ruining Eric Animations' movie. However, James Sharp explained why he deleted Eric Animations' movie saying this "It's just that the movie has way too many production companies producing it. If the production of the movie would be restarted, there should be less than 5 companies producing the movie. Also, there would be less characters in that movie." Because of this, on July 29, 2017, Stephan apologized to James Sharp for his rude behavior and for raging at him and promised not to do it ever again. He did that in a apology video, which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7J82L7rSVU. James Sharp accepted his apology and unblocked him from Idea Wiki. The development of the movie was restarted on the same day. The makers of the movie thought that everything was back to normal, until July 20th 2017. On that day, James Sharp cancelled the movie again. Stephan asked him nicely why he cancelled the movie again, and here was James' response: "Here are the reasons why I canceled the movie again: First of all, people won't be helping you with the movie because you are starting to become immature and you are slowly turning into a GoFag. Second of all, Henry Norton wanted every single company all around the world to create the movie, but I disagree. I only wanted one production company producing the film. Third of all, that Eric Animations movie idea is a bad idea. I've had it with you, and Henry Norton, and your stupid Eric Animations movie idea, and other lousy stuff you did! I quit! From now on, I will make movies on my own, without you! Our friendship... and our movie partnership... is NO more! Good day!" After that, James blocked Stephan from Idea Wiki again and called him a Go!Fag, which Stephan is not a Go!Fag because Go!Fags are people who bully Alvin Hung for updating Go!Animate. Stephan does not bully Alvin Hung at all. Also, Stephan is innocent and he did nothing wrong on the wiki this time. On July 20th 2017, Stephan reported James Sharp to a user and admin of Idea Wiki named Loudmouth1 and told him that James blocked him for no reason and was being mean to him. Loudmouth1 unblocked Stephan and blocked James Sharp. However, MovieLover9000 blocked both Stephan and Loudmouth1 for indefinite and said that Stephan deserves to be blocked, not him. However, because James blocked 2 innocent users, he was blocked again, this time by RetroGameFan9000 for indefinite. RetroGameFan9000 later unblocked Stephan and Loudmoth1. Development of Eric Animations' movie was restarted without James Sharp on the same day. The next day, Stephan made a video to send a message to James Sharp, which is found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iavHkHi07Yc. Stephan apologized to James Sharp for causing him to bully him and hate him. James Sharp accepted his apology saying "I accept your apology. But promise me one thing. Try to remove some companies from producing the film. By the way, I'm sorry for making you upset with the drama over a movie and whatnot. Will you please accept my apology?" Stephan accepted his apology and James promised not to bully him and call him a Go!Fag ever again. James was later brought back on helping with the development of Eric Animations' movie. On August 12, 2017, Colin Lloyd Jr. Pendergast made a poll on Idea Wiki on James Sharp, which is found here: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:219482. He said that he should be unblocked and make an apology letter to Stephan. The same day, James sent Stephan a email with a apology letter saying "Dear Stephan Swaby, If you are reading this, I know people think that the guy who hurt your feelings is not the kind of guy on Wikia they love, but the guy from Wikia everyone loved... was me, James Sharp (aka Sharpness Knight and MovieLover9000). I know some people think that the Eric Animations movie wasn't your idea, it was my idea. However, as months past by, now I know how the people from Idea Wiki feel. My other friend Cpend37 made a poll if I were to remain being blocked in Idea Wiki or if I should be unblocked, and some of the Wikia users are helping him unblock me on Idea Wiki. I would be unblocked, but... but first, there's something that I have to say to you. You didn't overreact over a movie like the Eric Animations movie. A battle between you and me made some Wikia users stop helping you with your movie. I overreacted over the companies for the film, and with my rude and hurtful actions that made me hurt your feelings, I know I should have asked you politely to shorten the maximum limit of companies from 30 to 5. I should have never hurt your feelings like that, but I did it anyway. So, there's something I have to say to you. I'm sorry for overreacting over the Eric Animations movie, and for hurting your feelings, and for starting a huge battle between you and me. �� I promise I will never do anything like that again. If you accept my apology, will you please unblock me on Idea Wikia? Thank you. Sincerely, Sharpness Knight P.S. I'm making a sequel to Poptropica: The Movie based on Minecraft. It's called "Tyler and Trent in Minecraft". I'm looking for someone to help me with the movie. However, if I can't find any, I will finish the whole movie myself and that will take me forever to do all that. P.P.S. There's a script for the Poptropica movie sequel, if you want to read it. Click here to read the script: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yeJBzSTdxlzBofAzunU9FCDrgbB7iFWxDZdnQlj6CYw/edit P.P.P.S. This letter is too long, so yeah. Hope you accept my apology." Stephan accepted James apology, James was unblocked from Idea Wiki by Coolot1, and he and Stephan are now friends once again. As of August 12, 2017, Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie is currently in development, and it hasn't been cancelled or deleted ever since. Film Title The film was originally titled as The Eric Show: The Movie. However, the title was very unusual and wasn't a very good title for the film. In March 15, 2017, the film's title was changed to Eric Animate: The Movie. The words "Eric Animate" in the title is very similar to Go!Animate. To avoid getting the movie sued by Go!Animate for being a Go!Animate rip-off, and then cancelled, the title was changed for the 2nd time to Eric Animations: The Movie 5 days later. On May 2017, the title was changed for the 3rd time to Eric Animations: The Ultimate Epic Movie, although the film is sometimes known in some promotional material as simply Eric Animations: The Movie. In July 21, 2017, the title was changed for the 4th and final time by adding the word "First" in the title. The film's title is currently known as Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie. Attempts at Contacting the Companies The creators of the film tried to contact the companies several times, most notably Warner Bros., Fox, Paramount, Universal, Sony, and Go!Animate. Casting KnottyOrchid12 AKA Nolan Massey is still wanting to lend his voice for the film ever since it's cancellation and revival.In late 2017 KnottyOrchid12/Nolan Massey has confirmed he wants to play the Magical Holographic Crystal Ball who helps Eric and his friends on their journey. He even wrote a scene of it for director StephantheAnimator. On September 15th 2017 Nolan was later confirmed to play The Magical Holographic Crystal Ball. Animation The 2D hand-drawn animation will be handled by the Go!Animate headquarters, Yowza! Animation, Rough Draft Studios South Korea, while the CGI animation will be handled by Blur Studio, Sony Pictures Imageworks, Weta Digital, Industrial Light & Magic, Reel FX Animation Studios, and Animal Logic, using Toon Boom Storyboard Pro as the storyboarding software, Adobe Photoshop and Animate as the matte painting, visual development, design, 2D layout, and 2D animation software, Autodesk Mudbox, The Foundary Modo and ZBrush as the modeling softwares, Toon Boom Harmony as the 2D animation, compositing, and digital ink and paint software, Go!Animate as the 2D animation, 2D layout, and compositing software, TVPaint Animation as the storyboarding and 2D animation software, Blender as the CGI layout, animation, and lighting software, and Autodesk Maya as the CGI animation, CGI layout, and CGI rigging software. There are other software that will be used to make this film, including the discontinued Autodesk Softimage as the CGI animation, compositing, rendering, and lighting software, The Foundry Nuke as the animation camera and compositing software, Houdini Effects and NDCUnivercity's Rendermotion as the visual effects software, Adobe After Effects as the visual effects and compositing software, The Foundry Mari as the texture painting software, and Pixar's Renderman as the rendering and lighting software. The animation styles and techniques will be somewhat similar to that from Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, Warner Bros. Animation, Nelvana, and especially Go!Animate. During the film's development, Dallas Toons joined the film's production crew when he mentioned that the film will use Toon Boom Harmony as the main 2D animation software with Go!Animate being the secondary 2D animation software. Later on, James Sharp, one of the executive producers of the film replied and added to Dallas' comment that the film will have an exaggerated heavy use of "squash and stretch" to resemble the Looney Tunes shorts, and most of Isaac Anderson Animations' YouTube videos. Visual Effects The visual effects and composting will be handled by Weta Digital,Animal Logic, Sony Pictures Imageworks, Blur Studio, Reel FX Animation Studios, and Industrial Light & Magic, since all 6 of them are indeed visual effects companies. In order to make the animated film look realistic, but not creepy, the CGI animated elements, and the 2D animated elements would have to be composited into the final image using Nuke, Adobe After Effects, and the now-discontinued Autodesk Softimage. The lighting on both CGI and 2D animated elements will also be handled by visual effects artists, composers, lighting artists, rendering artists, animators, and digital ink and paint artists using Pixar's Renderman, Blender, Adobe After Effects, Toon Boom Harmony, Nuke, and Autodesk Softimage, since the animators wanted more lighting and shading on the hand-drawn animated characters. James Sharp, one of the executive producers of the film, has mentioned that "putting 2D hand-drawn animated characters on a 3D CGI animated environment is one of the hardest things we would ever do". He also said that the animators, composers, and visual effect artists would "animate the 2D characters against a green-screen background and composite the green-screen character into a 3D background." For the CGI transformation sequence, animators would have to design, model, rig, animate, and composite 3D CGI animated designs and models of the 2D animated characters to give them a photo-realistic make over. Company Revivals In 2015, Republic Pictures was revived and acquired by Viacom and CBS Corporation, even though Viacom folded Republic into Paramount Pictures in 2015, and created a new holding company called "Melange Pictures, LLC" as the holder of the Republic film library. Republic later became a film production label and in-name-only unit of Paramount Pictures and CBS Films. It is scheduled to co-produce this film, as well as other films with Paramount. Post Production Coming Soon! Music The music for the film will be composed by Brian Tyler, who is bes known for composing films, television and video games. Cianan Irvine, C. Elbourn, Alvin Hung, Daniel Hoffler, and Mark Mothersbaugh will also be composing for the film. Release Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie was scheduled to be released in November 2017. But in July 2017, the release date was pushed forward to June 1, 2018. Home Media Coming Soon! DVD or Blu-Ray Menu Here is the sections from the DVD and Blu-Ray main menus. More Coming Soon! Reception Box office office is under construction Critical response Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie received universal acclaim from critics and the public. Some critics said that it's way better than Go!Animate The Movie, which got negative reviews for being a rip-off of Greeny Phatom The Movie. response is under construction Users response *GoAnimateSucks: Oh my neptune, this "film" has cheesy animation that looks like it was a Rough Draft Korea show, hopefully this movie burns in heck - -10/10 *Maddox121: It's okay, i don't appreciate animated theatrical films with GoAnimate or Flash, i prefer cel animation. - 7/10 *MommaOf4: Good film, but why the swearing exist, i thought this was a Nickelodeon Film, not a 20th Century Fox film - 8/10 *LennyTheDreamLogoMaster: I have one word. Just one word to describe this film. It's, AMAZING. - 9.5/10 Accolades Future Coming Soon! Transcripts Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Outtakes Gallery Rating This movie is rated PG for the following reasons: Violence Coming Soon! Mild language Coming Soon! Scenes may scare children Coming Soon! Staff *StephanTheAnimator: The creator of this page, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. *Cpend7: The producer, and executive producer of the film. Copyright Colin Entertainment Ltd. and NicThic Productions accepted the rights of all characters from The Eric Show., which are owned by The Go!Animate Company, Cartoon Network, Discovery Communications, Inc, and Viacom International, Inc. Other characters that appeared in this film and were not from The Eric Show belong to their respective owners. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Pictures Entertainment, Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures. All rights reserved. Trivia Video Game Main article: Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Video Game Merchandise 'Subway (International)' Due to Disney properties appearing, Subway partnered with the company instead. 'Subway (US, Canada and UK)' Coming Soon! 'Lego' 'Lego Minifigures' Coming Soon! 'Lego Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie' 'Polybags' 30613 Kendo Eric More Coming Soon! 'Promotional Sets' Coming Soon! 'Sets' Coming Soon! 'Magazines' Coming Soon! 'Lunchbags' One lunchbag will have a picture of Eric Animations. More coming soon! Polls Do you think Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie is an good idea for a film? Yes, it will work for an feature length film idea. I do not know, It's you're opinion. No way man! Can I keep going forward for the project? Sure! Eh... No thanks. Category:Films Category:2018 films Category:GoAnimate Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Computer-animated Category:2D animation Category:Family films Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover Universe Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Reboot Category:Revival Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Go!Animate Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:New Line Cinema Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Time Travel Category:Superhero films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Entertainment One Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Partners